ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode 0: Introduction
This episode is the pilot for Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission. The episode tells us about how Ren got the Cybermatrix. Characters *Cyber 10 (Character) *Susan Jefferson *James Jefferson *News Reporter *Thief 1 and Thief 2 Aliens Used *Recon(x2) (debut) The Episode Location: Middle of a City Time: Afternoon ( A car driven by thieves drifted through the city streets) Thief 1 (The driver) : Hahah! We've just hit the jackpot! Thief 2: We're gonna be filthy rich, BOOYAH! ( Thief 1 looks at the car side-mirror ) Thief 1: Wait a second...what the heck is that... Thief 2: What?! The cops?! Thief 1: No, it looks like a weasel or something...a giant weasel...and it's coming after us... ( The camera focused on the "giant weasel" ) Cyber (as Recon) (as Narrator): Hi, I'm Ren, Ren Jefferson. My nickname is Cyber 10. Wonder how I got that nickname? Well before getting to that let me finish these crooks first. ( Recon speeds up and continued chasing the thieves ) Recon: Don't you guys ever learn? Thief 1: AHHH! The weasel can talk!!!!!!!!!! ( Thief 2 takes out his gun ) ( Thief 2 shoots ) Recon: You can't shoot me, I'm too fast for ya! ( Recon jumps on the car ) Recon: let's see what happens if I do this! ( Recon puts his hands on the car roof and activates his electricity power ) Recon: Zap zappidy zap! Thief 1: Oh no no no no! ( The car goes out of control and hits a vending machine on the street sidewalk ) Thief 2: Ouch, ugh, next time, I'll drive. ( The two thieves took their bags full of stolen jewelry and runs away ) Recon: It won't be that easy! ( Recon ran towards the thieves and grab them from behind ) ( Recon threw the thieves onto the street ) Thief 2: Ahhhhhhh! Thief 1: Darn it! Recon: Say nighty night, guys! Thief 2: Nighty night? ( Recon zaps the thieves until they pass out ) Thief 1 and 2: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAHHHHHHHMMMMAAAAKKKEEEIITTTSSTTOOPPPPZZZZ Recon: And don't let the bed bugs bite.... ( Police cars arrive at the scene ) Recon: Looks like my work here is done! ( Recon runs away ) Location: Ren's home Cyber (as Narrator): Alright, now I can finally tell you guys how I got this device thingy that inspired my nickname. Cyber (as Narrator): 4 years ago.... ~ Flashback time ~ Location: Ren's home. Time: Morning (Saturday morning) Cyber (12 years-old): Mom, what's for breakfast? Susan ( Ren's mother ): We're having the classic English breakfast today, honey. Cyber : Oh okay, I'll go watch some tv while you're cooking them. ( Ren runs to the living room ) ( He switches the television on ) Cyber: Oh it's the news. News Reporter (In TV): Exclusive! We have the insights of the latest news about an failed experiment carried out by the government in the middle of the desert. There were certain rumours said that the experiment has something to do with extraterrestrial beings. The failed experiment has caused an explosion in the desert. Cyber: Aliens? Interesting....hmmm.... Time: Night (Same day) ( Cyber turns his computer on and began to investigate about the experiment ) After hours of searching... ( Cyber clicks on a video ) Cyber: WOAH! The video was showing a CCTV recording of the explosion several kilometers from the location. ( Cyber tries to enhance the video graphics ) Cyber: Wait a second...what's that thing...above the explosion...it's like a shiny sphere. Cyber: Hmmm...suspicious...with that kind of speed, I can tell that the sphere was launched and not blown away from the location. ( Cyber continues to play the video and sees an unidentified object flying away from the scene ) Cyber: Wait....is that a spaceship?! Hmmm..... Cyber: If my calculations are correct, the sphere has a speed of 110 kilometers per hour. According to the time the explosion happened, the object is currently in the Earth's atmosphere and will fall to the Earth in...... ( Cyber calculated using a calculator ) Cyber: In.......34 minutes. And if I'm not mistaken, when the object reaches the Earth, it will fall at 90 degrees East. Wait a second...90 degrees East is the forest nearby! Cyber left his room quitely and tiptoed his way to the door of his house. He grabbed his bike and cycled to the nearby forest he was talking about. Location: The Forest ( Cyber puts his bike against a tree ) Cyber: 2 minutes left...come on come on... ( A bright light appeared in the sky ) Cyber: There it is! 1 more minute for it to land! ( The light became bigger and bigger ) Cyber: Wait...is it heading...towards me?! The object crashes a meter away from Ren's standing place Cyber jumps away The crash formed a crater Cyber walks towards the object Cyber: Wow so this is the object I saw in the video... ( Cyber grabs the object ) Cyber: I guess keeping this won't do any harm... ( Cyber looks around to see if anyone was there ) ( Cyber puts the sphere in the bike basket ) ( Cyber cycles home ) Location: Ren's home ( Cyber walks into the house ) Cyber: Uh-oh... ( Cyber's parents waited for him in the living room ) James (Cyber's father) : Ren, where did you go? Cyber: Uhm....schoolwork? Susan: Nice try, young man. What's that thing you got there? Cyber: I was playing...uhm.....soccer! Yeah, soccer! ( Susan takes the sphere object ) Susan: Playing soccer at night, bringing home a heavy "soccer" ball, what else do you have on your mind, Ren? Cyber: Am I grounded? Susan: Yes. Cyber: But mom.... Susan: No buts, go to your room! Cyber: Can I at least keep the ball? Susan: NO! Cyber walks sadly into his room James: What's got into that kid? And what's this? Susan: I don't know, James. But we have to keep this thing in a safe place so he won't be able to find it. Four years later.... Location: Ren's home Time: Afternoon ( Ren's parents carried huge luggages outside ) James: Son Cyber: Yeah, dad? James: Do keep our house clean and don't do unauthorized parties. Cyber: Since when do I hold unauthorized parties when you guys aren't around? James: (laughs) True. Susan: Honey, we have to go now, the taxi driver is already angry! Cyber: Have a nice trip, guys! Susan: Thanks, honey. Be good. Cyber: I will mom, I will. Susan: Oh and honey, please tidy the attic for us. Cyber: Aww man...why do I have to clean the attic? Susan: Because you're not the one who's going to a trip. Cyber waved to his parents Cyber closed the door Cyber: Hmm...maybe I can find some useful stuff in the attic. After hours of cleaning the attic, Cyber approached his old toy box. Cyber: Oh boy, I haven't seen this since I was 10. ( Cyber opens the box ) Cyber: Let's see what's in here..hmm...Action figure, action figure, hat, sword, action figure. Oh look! A pair of Gruecho glasses! I bet these are useful one day. As Cyber digs deeper and deeper into the box he found the sphere object that he brought back home four years ago. Cyber: Oh wow, it's been here all the time? I've been searching for this thing for like 4 years. ( Cyber holds the sphere ) Cyber: Hah, I was a nerd back then. I wonder what's inside this thing... ( Cyber accidentally drops the sphere ) Cyber: Oops. ( The sphere opens and glows ) Cyber: Woah what the heck. ( Cyber sees a watch-like abject was in the sphere ) Cyber: Wait...it was a watch the whole time?! The experiment was to create a watch?! Wow...I think I just wasted my whole pre-teen years to find this watch...well that was....dissapointing.... Cyber: Let me see what's so special about this thing ( Cyber tries to take the Cybermatrix ) Cybermatrix: Volpakjibak, pikopoa? Cyber: Uhm, what? Cybermatrix: Language selected, English. ( The Cybermatrix jumps onto Cyber's wrist ) Cyber: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK?! GET IT OFFFF GET IT OFFFFFFF GET IT OFF MY FREAKIN WRIST!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyber goes to the kitchen and takes a spoon to remove the Cybermatrix ( Spoon breaks in half ) Cyber: Oh man, oh man ( Cyber runs into his room ) ( Cyber hits the Cybermatrix against the wall ) Cyber: Get off! Get off! Get off! ( Cybermatrix projects a hologram of Recon ) Cyber: Ahhhhh! Wait...what the heck is that? Maybe if I....if I press this thing.... ( Cyber pushes the Cybermatrix faceplate ) ( Cybermatrix glows ) Cyber: I've got a feeling that this is going to be bad.... Cyber's left wrist was suddenly covered in blue fur. Cyber: Oh man Oh no...... His body was covered with fur, his eyes turned green and the Cybermatrix faceplate appears on his chest. Cyber (as Recon): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! ( Cyber looks in front of a mirror ) Cyber (as Recon): Nonono, this can't be happening...I'm a monster...... Recon: Maybe...maybe...if I touch this...disk thing on my chest......NONO, I can't take risks! But....I have to.....HERE I GO! ( Recon touches the Cybermatrix faceplate ) ( Cybermatrix glows ) ( Recon transformed back into normal Cyber ) Cyber: (deep breath) (releases) Wow....that was....weird.....GET OFF, ALIEN WATCH! Cyber sits on his bed Cyber: How can I take this thing off... Cyber activates the Cybermatrix and rotates the faceplate Cyber: Woah...more monsters I can turn into... Cyber: Hmm... I wonder what this thing is called... Cybermatrix: Cybermatrix.Programmed to create peace and unity off the entire universe.Contains samples of Alien DNA from different galaxies. Cyber: Cybermatrix, huh? A watch that can talk and turn into aliens....I wonder if you can tell the time... ~ Screen blacks out ~ End of Episode 0. See also Category:Episodes Category:Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode